


Only A Kiss

by Merlinites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not the kind of guy who gets nervous. But he's nervous now. On his date with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Kiss

Arthur was not a guy that got nervous. Which is why what was happening at that moment was so very out of character. He’d finally mustered up the courage to ask Merlin on a date, and now the car was approaching Merlin's house, and Arthur was nervous. _Nervous_. He didn’t _get_ nervous. What was wrong with him?

 _Merlin is wrong with you_ , a voice whispered in his head.

He promptly ignored it. Instead, he looked over at the boy in his passenger seat. Merlin had never looked so good before. His pale grey suit went perfectly with his dark hair and pale complexion. He stared out the window, and Arthur envied his apparent ease.

_Why on earth am I so nervous? It’s not like I’ve never been on a date before._

_But never a date with Mer_ lin, the voice retorted.

It was true. Arthur had never felt this way about anyone before. And he simply didn’t want to ruin anything. So far, the night had been perfection. The restaurant served beautiful food, the movie was entertaining, there had been no awkward silences. He didn’t want to ruin the perfect night in the last few moments of it.

They were there. Merlin turned towards Arthur.

“Walk me to the door?” he asked.

Arthur nodded, jumping out of the car. He was so swift, he arrived at Merlin’s side of the car, opening the door for him.

Merlin blushed slightly, and ducked away from the vehicle.

They walked to the door in silence. When they were both standing on the doorstep, Merlin looked up at Arthur under his lashes.

“Tonight was lovely,” he breathed. “ _Is_ lovely.”

Arthur nodded in agreement.

“Well,” Merlin said. “I’d better get inside. We have classes tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded again.

_Why the hell are you just nodding? SAY SOMETHING, IDIOT._

“Uh,” he started.

Merlin looked at him expectantly.

“Can I kiss you?”

Biting his lip, it was Merlin who was nodding this time.

Arthur stepped towards him, placing his hands on Merlin’s narrow hips. Merlin’s arms made their way around Arthur’s neck, and Arthur could feel the warmth of his hands on his back through the layers of his own suit. It was delightful.

Gripping Merlin’s hips, Arthur brought him even closer, until there was hardly a hair’s breadth between them. Their breath mingled in the cold air, causing little puffs of condensation. Merlin laughed softly at the sight.

“We’re heating up this atmosphere,” he joked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “That was terrible, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled. “I know,” he said smugly. “But you love me for it, anyway.”

Arthur wasn’t yet ready or willing to admit that Merlin may just be right. That he was falling quickly in love with him. More so by the minute.

“I think it’s time for that kiss,” Arthur breathed.

And hardly giving Merlin time to register his words, Arthur brought his lips down upon Merlin’s.

Merlin’s lips were cold against Arthur’s at first, making the sensation not entirely comfortable, but they quickly warmed. Arthur ran his tongue over Merlin’s lips, parting them. The warmth of the inside of Merlin’s mouth provided a delicious contrast to the cold around them.

Arthur removed one hand from Merlin’s hip, to tug on his scarf, pulling him against his chest. Merlin let out a muffled laugh between their locked lips.

Arthur grinned, deepening the kiss.

Their mouths fit perfectly, and Arthur found himself marvelling at the fact. How could it be that two sets of lips were able to press against each other so deftly? How could it feel as if they were two halves of one whole, and that pressing against each other, they were finally one?

Arthur also found himself wondering where these thoughts were coming from. Just as he was not one to get nervous, he was also known, notoriously so, for being the exact opposite of a romantic. But Merlin changed him. Merlin changed everything.

Now Arthur was not only a guy who got nervous, _very_ nervous, he was also a romantic. The thoughts swimming around his head could attest to that.

But there were also some lesser romantic thoughts in there, as well. Especially so when Merlin groaned against his mouth and pressed his hips against Arthur’s.

Arthur growled deep in his throat, and pushed Merlin backwards, until he was up against the wall of his house.

He broke off the kiss, breathing deeply.

“You are doing all kinds of things to me, Merlin, and this is only a kiss,” he said, his voice ragged.

Merlin bit his lip, but before he could reply, Arthur was kissing him again. Arthur never wanted to _stop_ kissing Merlin. He had never felt so whole, so perfect before in his life, before kissing this boy.

This time, Merlin pulled back slightly.

“Do you want to continue this inside?” he asked, his breath fogging in the air.

Arthur looked into his mischievous eyes for a moment before answering. He didn’t want to risk this. He didn’t want to risk Merlin. Everything had to be right. Everything had to be perfect.

He brushed his lips against Merlin’s mouth softly.

“I thought you said we had classes tomorrow.”

Merlin tugged on Arthur’s lip with his teeth. Arthur gasped, and felt a heat deep inside of him flare to life.

“University can wait. Right now all I care about is making you groan again.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, a little startled. “I groaned?”

Merlin smiled slyly. “I want to make you know when you groan, and what makes you groan.”

Arthur could barely think coherently after Merlin said that.

“So, Arthur, what do you say?” Merlin asked, sliding his hands under Arthur’s suit jacket, and making circles on his back.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed. “To what?”

Merlin laughed breathily. “To taking this inside. To me making you groan.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes. Yes to everything.”

And then their lips were upon each other’s again, and it seemed as if the entire world stopped for them. Nothing else in the world mattered to Arthur except for the heat of Merlin’s body against his, the feel of Merlin’s mouth against his, and the night ahead of them and what exactly Merlin was going to do to elicit such sounds from his throat.


End file.
